A Dádiva da Primavera
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: O Cão de Caça. Como Sansa o havia esperado, enquanto escondida no Vale... Uma fantasia infantil que ela esquecera ao decidir que a única pessoa que poderia lhe salvar era Sansa Stark. Ela não pensou que o veria novamente. Tradução.


_Esta é a tradução da fanfiction __**The Lady of The Gift**__, traduzida com a anuência de __**The Moonmoth**__ – a fabulosa autora. O novo título (que funciona melhor em português) é a tradução literal de um dos títulos alternativos por ela sugerido (e com isso eu quero deixar claro que eu não sou responsável por nenhuma linha dessa mararilinda trama; é tudo dela!). AND a fic completinha em inglês pode ser encontrada nesse link: http: / archiveofourown. org/ works/ 325083 /chapters/ 523878? view_adult =true (Se não funcionar aqui, tem no meu perfil)._

_**Spoilers**__: Essa história se desvia do canon a partir do final do livro 4 (O Festim dos Corvos), no entanto, como se passa quatro anos no futuro e a autora estava lendo A Dança dos Dragões enquanto a escrevia, alguns spoilers não intencionais acabaram aparecendo (__**N/T: **__Podem ler a vontade. Os spoilers são mínimos, não me incomodaram nem um pouco – e eu ainda nem terminei de ler o livro 4).___

_Ah! __**Disclaimer**__: tudo pertence ao __**George RR Martin**__, aquele __**lindo**__. Nem eu nem a autora vamos lucrar com o que aqui está escrito. E, sem mais..._

.-.

**A DÁDIVA DA PRIMAVERA**

_**The Moonmoth**_

_**Prólogo.**_

O dia estava frio demais, mesmo para o outono – com um vento gélido e cortante vindo do Norte, que forçava os homens a voltar depressa para os seus lares, em busca de calor e aconchego. O sol beijava a linha do horizonte quando Bendric Linguadourada apareceu na rua deserta e gelada que levava à estalagem Rainha dos Dragões; sua respiração condensando enquanto ele se aproximava da porta adornada com pedras.

Ele golpeou com um ombro o carvalho revestido a ferro, quebrando a fina camada de gelo que se selava a porta, e entrou. Ali, a luz estava fraca demais para os olhos de Ben – que acabara de deixar a forte luz do outono refletida no gelo. Ele ficou parado por um momento, deixando que os seus olhos se acostumassem com a nova luminosidade. E, quando isso finalmente aconteceu, as formas começaram a surgir da escuridão: formas humanas sob grossas camadas de peles, a maior parte delas sentada displicentemente em bancos e segurando suas canecas.

Encontrando a dona da hospedaria, Bem pediu:

- Um quarto para essa noite, minha Senhora.

Ela o olhou com hostilidade por um momento, antes de dizer:

- E como você vai pagar?

- Bem... – Ben disse, pegando a sua harpa do bolso extra que ele mesmo costurara, no interior da sua pele de uso. – Não é à toa que me chamam de Línguadourada.

A mulher cuspiu aos pés de Ben.

- Que se foda. A sua língua é igual a todas as outras. Pague com moedas de ouro, ou você vai dormir na rua, com os outros mendigos!

_Essas hospedarias_ – Ben refletiu – _são todas iguais, hoje em dia. Passaram-se estações, desde a guerra, e eles ainda estão economizando seus feijões, como se fossem Freys._

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, no entanto, uma puta clamou:

- Deixe que ele pelo menos nos cante uma música, Pol. Quem sabe ele derrete o seu coração de gelo?

Vendo a sua oportunidade, Ben dedilhou a harpa e cantarolou os primeiros acordes de Jenny de Pedrasvelhas, erguendo tentativamente suas sobrancelhas à dona da hospedaria. Ela cuspiu novamente, e saiu pelas portas da cozinha sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Então, Ben sentou-se perto do bar e esperou os pedidos.

Algumas das volumosas figuras humanas começavam a se virar em suas mesas para assisti-lo, imediatamente atraídos pelo som da harpa.

- Uma canção, minha Senhora? – Ben perguntou à prostituta.

A cortesia a fez rir, mas quem respondeu foi o seu acompanhante, com a voz embargada pelo álcool:

- O Urso e a Bela Donzela.

Ben o olhou, desculpando-se:

- Mas essa é uma música a ser cantada depois de se tomar uma bebida. Eu não faria jus a ela, assim como estou.

O homem não entendeu a insinuação, meramente grunhindo e voltando à sua atenção aos laços no corpete da prostituta. Ela o afastou com indiferença – agora mais interessada em Ben.

- Você conhece alguma canção nova? Já faz uma temporada que nenhum cantor passa por aqui, e se eu ouvir Seus Cabelos Prateados mais uma vez, vou acabar arrancando os meus próprios cabelos!

Ben dedilhou a sua harpa e cantarolou, entre a música e seus pensamentos.

- De fato, há uma nova canção que aprendi quando viajava pelo Norte. Ela se chama A Dádiva da Primavera.

- E é sobre o que?

- Sobre uma bela donzela, aprisionada pelos seus inimigos e forçada a servir a um príncipe maligno. Ela é resgatada por um homem no qual no deveria confiar, e mais uma vez aprisionada num castelo, no topo de uma montanha.

- Não parece ser muito feliz. – A prostituta disse, descrente.

- Não – Ben sorriu. – Mas, se a Senhora me permitir, esse é só o início da música.

Então ele dedilhou novamente a sua harpa, e começou a cantar.

**XxXxXxX**

_Próximo cap em menos de uma semana._

_Gente, essa fic é o máximo. Sério. Me apaixonei e, apesar de ter prometido a mim mesma que não traduziria mais, aqui estou. Por favor, deixem os seus comentários – serão devidamente repassados à autora!_

_E se alguém quiser betar, estou aberta a propostas! Hehehe!_


End file.
